Art Gallery
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Inspired by a trip to a Art Gallery from last week. Miss Bustier's class go on a trip to the Louvre and Lila is bored and decides to annoy her boyfriend...


**I went last week to an art gallery with my class and I had this in mind :3**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.**

* * *

The class from the teacher Caline Bustier were all walking the stairs down to the museum followed by another class to the entrance of the dispositions.

"My dear kids, I'll give you all a blank A4 sheet to each of you. Your assignment is to choose any of these existing arts in the Louvre to try to copy it as well as possible to describe it at the text next Monday" Told Ms. Bustier spreading the sheets all the students first.

"I think I know, where I wanna go first," Said Alya looking at Marinette. "The superhero exhibition."

"So I" Agreed Nino.

"I will try to draw Ladybug then," Said Marinette a bit shocked.

"Don't worry Marinette, you draw better than us. You'll do great" Said Adrien.

"Is anyone going to the Piet Mondrian art exhibition?" Asked Rose. "They're easier to draw"

"I'm definitely going there," Said Chloe walking by the blonde followed by Sabrina.

"Art isn't really our thing" Added Sabrina.

"Makeup also isn't" Mumbled a brunette standing next to Rose.

"Are you coming with us Lila?" Asked Rose looking at the taller Italian girl in front of her.

"I can't tell it for now" Responded Lila. "I going to follow Monsieur Kurtzberg around, I think he wants to copy Mona Lisa"

"I think he wants something more challenging," Said Lila looking at Nathaniel walking with a sheet towards them girls.

"Where are you all going?" Asked Nathaniel smiling at them.

"I and Juleka planned to go to the Mondrian exhibition" Responded Rose. "And Lila told me, she was going with you"

"You're sure?" Asked Nathaniel looking at Lila.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Replied Lila sarcastic at the red head, making Rose giggle.

"Nope, you can go where ever I go" Responded Nathaniel. "Maybe not into the restrooms, but..."

"Idioto"

"Hey!" Replied Nathaniel at Lila, which chuckled then placed her arm behind his back.

"Don't worry I don't want to get into your pants," Told Lila petting his shoulder. "For now at least"

"What?" Asked Nathaniel making the girls giggle.

"Come, where did you plan to go?" Asked Lila and Nathaniel looked around, then pulled Lila on her hand behind him.

"Here I show you" Responded Nathaniel while Rose and Juleka observed the two love birds disappear in a corridor.

* * *

Nino passed by an artwork of Ladybug, which had music notes instead of circular dots on her super suit and Nino smiled then sat down on the ground and started to draw the legs of the superheroine. Adrien sat down next to Nino and started to draw the same work as his friend did. Alya looked around the exposition, wondering, who she should draw.

"Marinette it's so difficult, who should I draw?" Asked the Martinic friend of the bluenette.

"Why don't you draw both?" Asked Marinette. "After all, they're in the same picture"

"Good idea," Said Alya sitting down on the floor, grabbing the sheet and a superhero magazine of Ladybug, using it as an underlay to place the empty sheet on it to paint.

* * *

In a hall with lots of portraits of human people, Nathaniel sat along with Lila on a bench trying to copy the Mona Lisa. They sat next to each other drawing. Nathaniel was very focused on his task and Lila, wasn't really interested in the task since she trying to draw Mona Lisa isn't as good as Nathaniel. Lila looked at her drawing of Mona Lisa's face, which looked a bit funny, making Lila sigh.

She observed her boyfriend drawing the head of Mona Lisa and she was astonished of how detailed he had made the drawing.

"How is it possible for you to make it that good at the first time?" Asked Lila looking over Nathaniel's shoulder.

"Before I started to hang out with you….meet you I used to visit the museum regularly. Since this art is the most famous one I tried several times to draw in on my sketchbook. The last time I did this was…..uh….when you got akumatized" Told Nathaniel a bit afraid to mention this to Lila. "Sorry about mentioning that"

"It's okay" Responded Lila and Nathaniel kept working on the sketch. Lila observed her boyfriend drawing the rest of her body, then she placed her arms around him to embrace him from behind and lied the side of her face behind his head, sighing amorously.

"Are you bored?" Asked Nathaniel as the brunette lied her head behind his.

"Kinda" Responded Lila.

"Don't worry, I still need five minutes to finish this"

Nathaniel observed the artwork of Da Vinci and placed his pencil in front of his lips, making him think about something. Lila lied her face on Nathaniel's ear making a weird sound into it.

"What are you trying to imitate?" Asked Nathaniel. "A crying fox?"

"A purring one" Corrected Lila as Nathaniel looked at her face.

"Pfft Foxes don't purr" Told Nathaniel.

"Are you sure?" Asked Lila. "Have you seen it?"

"No, not really"

"Then why do you say so?"

"It…..kind of doesn't sound like a fox thing" Responded Nathaniel making Lila roll her eyes with a smirk.

Nathaniel kept looking at his drawing, continuing to follow his step on the clothes of the Mona Lisa and behind him, Lila saw Nathaniel's bag and inside it, he had a red Bluetooth speaker which had a light, showing it was turned on. Lila had an idea and picked out her phone.

Nathaniel kept drawing on his sheet and heard music being played in Nathaniel's back making fun of the Mona Lisa artwork.

„Oh oh," Said Nathaniel taking his Bluetooth speaker out, while a few people passed by him.

Nathaniel managed it to turn it down, then looked at a few people around the Mona Lisa staring at him, making him feel embarrassed.

"Hehe" Chuckled Nathaniel turning a bit red and looked back at Lila, which had her mouth covered from Nathaniel's reaction.

"Lila!"

"I'm sorry, this was so funny to see" Told Lila and Nathaniel turned around and kept drawing. Lila stopped and looked at Nathaniel, which refused to look at Lila.

"Nathy come I was just playing with you," Told Lila. "I didn't mean to hurt you"

"But you kind of did it"

"Stop being a drama queen," Told Lila the red head.

"Look I'm finished now," Said Nathaniel showing Lila the sketch he made.

"Great job" Complimented Lila. "You're definitely getting a 6 for it"

"Art is probably the only subject, where this happens to me"

"My art here," Said Lila showing him the weird sketch of Mona Lisa. "Looks like it was done by a preschool kid"

"Shall I give you a little help?" Asked Nathaniel.

"How?" Asked Lila. "Ms. Bustier will totally see, it was you and not me"

"No I meant I could somehow guide your hand and, well help you with it"

"That's sweet from you, but you don't need to do that" Said Lila and Nathaniel took her picture and placed it upside down to show the new site over Nathaniel's sketchbook.

"Come I help you, let's see it...as my apologize for getting nuts before," Told Nathaniel, making Lila smile and seat on Nathaniel's lap wrapping his arms around him.

"Hey first we finish the sketch" Suggested Nathaniel. "Right?"

"Look who's talking" Said Lila with a giggle then Nathaniel took his arms around her, grabbing Lila's right hand with his right and tried to guide Lila to draw the head of the woman.

"Lucky you to be able to write with both hands," Said Lila looking at Nathaniel, which was focused.

"Well, there was that one day in the elementary, where I broke my hand, I still could use the right hand to write." Told Nathaniel. "It can be good"

"See?" Asked Lila placing her left hand on Nathaniel's left one, which held the sheet to pet it, softly.

"My hand really needed it," Said Nathaniel, making Lila giggle and lean her head on Nathaniel's face, while he tried to look over Lila's head to see the drawing.

"You're kind of blocking my view," Told Nathaniel and Lila moved her head a bit, then he gave her a peck on her cheek as a thank you.

"Merci" Thanked the red headed boy.


End file.
